1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable dumbbell, and more particularly to an adjustable dumbbell assembly having an additional weight element for adjusting the weight for the adjustable dumbbell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical adjustable dumbbells have been developed and provided for conducting various exercise operations, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,413 to Kupferman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,093 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,214 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,641 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,213 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,469 to Chen disclose several of the typical adjustable dumbbells each including a number of weight rings or weight members that may be selectively or adjustably secured together for adjusting the weight of the dumbbells.
Normally, in the typical adjustable dumbbells, two or more pairs of weight members are provided for attaching to the end portions of the central handle bar, and for balancing purposes, the weight rings or weight members are attached to the end portions of the central handle bar in pair, and may not be selectively or adjustably secured to the central handle bar with a weight ring or weight member having a decreased weight.
However, the weight members are required to be attached to the end portions of the central handle bar in pair, and the total weight of the weight members attached to the central handle bar may not be micro-adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable dumbbells.